Ice
by Haliii
Summary: -ON HOLD- It's Merlin's first winter in Camelot, and the manservant takes his opportunity to explore the frozen landscape around him. Merlin and Arthur learn that everything can go wrong with a single misstep.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, what am I doing?! I should be working on the next chapter to Trystan! I know, but I went from 17 reviews a chapter to 7, and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Especially cause we have lots of ice around now all the snow has hardened. This'll be fairly short - 2 or 3 chapters I think. Enjoy! xxx  
**

* * *

Merlin walked through the castle, same as every day, to Arthur's chambers.

Except today, there was something different about his look.

The manservant was covered in white.

White, ice crystals that were melting on him.

Snow.

It was the first snow of the year in Camelot, and the first Merlin had ever experienced in the kingdom. It had come overnight, thick and heavy, veiling everything it touched.

Merlin ambled into Arthur's chambers, only to find the room was empty. The warlock frowned, confused. The prince was hardly ever _awake_ when he arrived, let alone up, dressed and away. Merlin shrugged and sighed to himself, before placing Arthur's breakfast on the table and beginning to dutifully clean up his master's chambers.

* * *

Arthur stormed down the corridors, fury emanating from him in powerful waves.

The only day off he _ever_ got!

It was so typical of his father.

Heavy snow meant Arthur's holiday was completely scrapped and he had to ride out to check the lower towns.

Momentarily clenching his hands into fists, Arthur stormed into his chambers, causing the doors to slam into the walls with a deafening crash that scared the hell out of Merlin. Arthur felt his anger ebb away and turn into guilt at seeing the warlock on the floor.

The manservant had just picked up Arthur's breakfast, planning on returning it to the castle kitchens as it had gone cold, and had then turned to grab Arthur's laundry with his empty hand. The prince had then promptly thundered into the room, causing Merlin to whip around in fright, laundry forgotten, trip and fall, his hip smashing into the corner of the table on his way to meet the floor.

Oh, and he was now decorated in the prince's breakfast.

"Merlin, you _idiot_! Are you all right?" Arthur was instantly kneeling next to his manservant, a hand gripping the boy's bony shoulder.

Merlin pushed himself off the floor with a groan, sausages falling off of him onto the floor. "Yeah, just great," he answered with a wince, his hand automatically covering his side.

"Let me see," Arthur insisted, his voice edged with concern.

Merlin didn't bother to argue and simply leaned back breathlessly against the table that he now regarded as evil.

Arthur gently removed Merlin's hand, before slowly and delicately lifting up the warlock's shirt. The prince winced on seeing the bruise that was already forming. Extremely careful, Arthur lightly brushed his fingers against Merlin's skin, pulling back instantly at Merlin's hiss of pain.

"I want you to go to Gaius and see if you can get anything for that," Arthur commanded, then remembering his father. "Be back within the hour, though; we have to ride out and check the lower towns. Wrap up warmly."

Merlin scoffed. "I'm sure _we_ do," he remarked, knowing all too well that the prince was just bringing him along for the ride.

Arthur smirked. "It is your job to be at my every need. You should know that by now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you seem to have mistaken me for someone who cares…" Merlin muttered under his breath, He then launched into a documentary about prats and how Arthur was a royal prat and how prats found enjoyment in being unjust to poor, innocent manservants.

Arthur laughed. "Don't worry, I feel exactly the same way about idiots and how _they_ torture _their_ masters." The prince gave Merlin a knowing look. "This shouldn't be too bad, though. You're with me, after all, and this is your first winter here. You've got a lot to see."

* * *

Arthur was right. Merlin couldn't believe it.

Camelot was beautiful.

Not that is wasn't already, but the snow just brought a different feel, a different effect. Merlin was fascinated by how the white icing concealed everything, but showed it all and more to you at the same time. It was white and fluffy, pure and captivating. The landscape was like an apparition.

Like Heaven's touch on Earth.

After finishing up on checking round all the lower parts of Camelot, Arthur had decided to take Merlin further into the surrounding forest. The prince couldn't help but notice his manservant's reactions to everything. Merlin was like a young, spellbound child who had never seen winter in his life before. And Arthur felt great to give Merlin that experience – not that he would ever tell the warlock…

"Give me your horse," Arthur said as Merlin followed his lead and dismounted. "I'll tie it up with mine somewhere safe."

The manservant happily obliged and left Arthur to explore.

Merlin wandered further into the forest without thinking; he was completely awestruck. It was so pristine, the whole place untouched save for a few animals.

He eventually reached a clearing, and still enchanted by his surroundings he began to roam into the centre, hoping to see more of the forest. The space was completely empty – there was no trees, no footprints, nothing. Merlin felt like he was in the heart of the woods.

"Merlin!"

The warlock whirled round at the panicked yell, catching sight of Arthur charging down an icy hill, throwing all caution to the wind.

"Be careful, Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

In response, he received an incredulous and slightly fearful look. "Me be careful? _Me_! What the bloody hell do you think you're _doing_ on there?!"

Merlin frowned. "It's just a clearing, Arthur. What's wrong?" The manservant was confused. What was scaring Arthur?

"Merlin, you idiot! It's not _just a clearing_, it's – "

**_CRACK!_**

Arthur's face was now drained of all colour, his expression full of horror. "Merlin, slowly, very slowly, walk towards me."

Now extremely worried, Merlin lifted a tentative foot and very, very gently placed it down towards Arthur.

**_CRACK!_**

Too late.

In a split second the floor beneath Merlin was ripped away and he shot down into the ground.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes. Everything around him was murky, and he had a faint feeling he was sinking.

He was… underwater.

Yes! He was sure of it. He was chilled to the bone, and his body seemed so much lighter – like those swimming lessons when he was younger.

But wait a minute. How was he underwater? The last thing he remembered was…

Then realisation hit him. He knew why Arthur had been scared.

This was no clearing.

This was a lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) I am really sorry this took so long. My exams start tomorrow and lets just say - AHHHH!!!!! :P I'm sorry but there probably won't be any updates until they're over D': I'm especially sorry to those waiting on Trystan.**

If any of you have any advice about my writing I would really appreciate it and all your comments will be with me in my english prelim tomorrow :D

**Thanks to reviewers :) All your comments really meant a lot to me, and I'm glad you like the story :D**

**Good luck to anyone else doing exams! Give it your best shot, and if you really have done all you can that's all anyone can ever ask of you :) Make your efforts count! x**

**Thanks for reading :)  
**

* * *

He had to get out.

He had to get out right now!

Merlin could feel himself sinking. His limbs were jerking awkwardly in shock. But he could swim – he knew how! His body just wouldn't respond properly.

He frowned, trying to do breaststroke in an attempt to pull himself to the surface, but when that failed he just straightened his arms above his head, hands touching to make a triangle shape, and began kicking upwards in his streamlined position.

He closed his eyes in the hope he would make it.

* * *

"MERLIN!"

Arthur was frozen at the side of the lake, fear and panic flooding his senses.

Merlin was such an _idiot_! Not only did he have to walk on the _ice_, but he had to bloody well _fall through _it!

The prince's mind began to race. He'd only heard stories about these situations. What was he meant to do?

Should he go onto the ice?

Should he wait to see if Merlin came back up?

Should he go for help?

Arthur ruled out the last one as soon as he'd thought of it – that would take way too much time.

Quickly weighing up his options, the prince made his snap decision.

He'd heard tof potential rescuers quickly becoming victims by running carelessly out onto the ice after a friend.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Arthur glued his eyes to the hole in the lake and steeled himself for a wait.

He would give Merlin a chance to make it to the surface.

* * *

The manservant scrunched his face up tightly, trying his hardest not to breathe in. His arms were stretched up above his head, hands searching for solid ice or the fresh air as he continued to kick upwards.

He wondered if he would ever get there.

**THUMP.**

Merlin's hands we're bent backwards as he suddenly crashed into the ice that he had once walked across.

The warlock inhaled sharply in surprise, forgetting he was underwater.

He began to cough and choke harshly on the water, losing any precious little air he had left and replacing it with the cool liquid that surrounded him. Immense panic overcame him, and his arms flailed around wildly, searching for any escape. His hands brushed the bottom of the rough, freezing ice, fingers scratching desperately at the wall in front of him.

He could feel the cool, empty darkness taking over his body. His limbs were getting slower and heavier. He still couldn't breathe.

Merlin couldn't help but frown as he felt one of his hands was colder than the other, and there was something sharp digging into it.

He felt around with his hand, and realised he could grip onto the rough edge. It was flat and smooth beyond the spikes.

Then Merlin's eyes opened wide, the spark in them renewed and burning.

His hand had broken the surface! That's why it was colder! He could get out! He could feel the edge or the hole digging into his wrist as he ran his fingers across the flat ice, just to make sure it was real.

The warlock threw his arm out of the water and lay it down across the ice, using it as leverage to pull his body up. Thrusting up his other arm, he pushed down on both limbs and kicked with his legs again, pushing himself hard to make it out of the water.

His head broke the surface.

* * *

Arthur's heart just about stopped when he saw a ripple in the water.

"Merlin…?" he whispered, daring to hope.

A hand shot out of the water, scrabbling desperately at the ice.

"MERLIN!"

Two arms were laid across the ice, water running off them in small rivulets.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, hoping there was some was his manservant could hear him.

Then with no warning Merlin's head suddenly surfaced, harsh coughs racking his frame as the manservant frantically tried to get air into his lungs.

"Thank God…" Arthur whispered absent-mindedly. He took a closer look at the boy.

Merlin was shivering violently, his body weak, still coughing to expel the water in his chest. The prince began to panic when the warlock kept breathing heavily, gasping uncontrollably.

He was hyperventilating.

Arthur _needed_ to do something. But he couldn't go onto the ice.

The prince growled in frustration.

He would just have to shout at Merlin. It wasn't like it was something new to him.

"Merlin, look at me!"

No response.

"MERLIN!" He sighed in relief when the manservant looked up, absent-mindedly wondering how many times he'd shouted Merlin's name like that today. "You're going to be _fine_. I promise you that. But you need to calm down. Control your breathing, all right? Slow, deep breaths!"

It took Merlin a few minutes to steady his breath and relax a little, Arthur encouraging him all the way through. The prince knew that when people panicked, all they needed was for someone to direct them, so they knew what to do and what was going to happen.

Arthur was going to be that person for Merlin.

"Keep your head above the water…good…you're doing great!" the prince let out a shaky breath. He had to remain calm – for Merlin's sake. He just hoped the manservant had enough strength to get himself out.

"Okay, Merlin, I want you to try and get out now." The prince thought for a moment before deciding to try his idea. "I want you to kick your legs and use your arms to drag yourself out. Get yourself as horizontal as possible."

The manservant obeyed Arthur, trusting him implicitly. But Merlin was too weak to pull himself out. The warlock only managed to get half his upper body onto the ice, but he was slipping back into the frigid water all the time.

Arthur swiftly scanned the trees surrounding him intently, while inwardly praying for his friend. Spotting what he was after, the prince expertly unsheathed his sword and trudged through the dense snow over to a tree, hacking away mercilessly at a long, thick branch.

Merlin smiled faintly as Arthur let out a royal battle cry with every strike. But the prince did have to let his emotions out somehow.

Arthur's strength and prowess with his sword meant the sturdy branch soon dropped to the snow-covered forest floor. Instantly grabbing it, Arthur darted back to the edge of the lake, getting as close to Merlin as possible and thrusting the line in his direction.

The manservant's numb hands shakily moved to wrap themselves around the knobbly end of the wood, while the prince also grasped the other end, his hands locking into place as they would around his trusted sword.

"Merlin, when I say, just hold on as tight as you can and kick your legs. I'm going to pull you out and taking you back to Gaius. You'll be fine." Arthur took a deep breath as Merlin nodded slightly. "Now!"

A safe distance from the weak ice, Arthur summoned his strength and pulled. Getting Merlin used to the feel, the prince tugged gently at first, before doing his utmost to haul the warlock out of the water.

"Don't you _dare_ let go," Arthur growled through gritted teeth, his words emphasised with harsh tugs on the branch.

Merlin was clinging desperately to the lifeline. Arthur was dragging him out of the water only a little bit each time, due to the water soaking into the warlock's clothes and making him heavier. But as Merlin was towed out of the water, he got better a grip, as he was able to have the branch under his arm and wrap his body around it.

Before long, both prince and manservant were frowning with the effort; their arms were starting to protest, rapidly becoming sore and tired, and the cold was only sapping their energy.

Arthur looked across at Merlin.

The warlock was now so exhausted he just couldn't kick anymore. His skinny, trembling frame hugged the branch, latching on desperately. Merlin's expression was crumpled, his face tucked against his arm.

He looked so pitiful, so frail and vulnerable, that Arthur couldn't actually believe it was his manservant. Merlin was always bright and cheerful. He was an idiot – a _clumsy_ idiot, but he was very rarely down on himself and could always be depended on keep Arthur's spirits up.

To see him like this… it was unnatural. It just didn't seem real.

It was heartbreaking.

At this thought Arthur closed his eyes briefly, before gritting his teeth and yanking on the branch even fiercer than before, the muscles in his arms feeling like they were tearing apart. Letting out a frustrated cry, Arthur full-out wrenched on the line, face turning to one of surprise as the weight on the branch suddenly disappeared, causing him to stagger backwards and fall to the ground.

Merlin gasped as he felt his body being violently torn from the water, jerking sharply on his shoulder. All tension in him fled as his body slumped on the ice. Water dripped off him, and he still shook from the extreme cold. But he was out.

He was free.

Merlin tightened his arms around the wooden limb once more, allowing Arthur to pull him back to the bank of the lake. When the warlock was close enough, the prince immediately gripped Merlin's jacket, dragging him further up the bank and dropping to his knees before his friend.

The manservant lay limply on the ground, curling instinctively into the foetal position. All of his muscles were taut from the cold, his body shuddering. His breath ghosted across the snow that blanketed the ground in shallow and erratic patterns. His skin was several shades paler than it should have been, his lips and fingers tinged as blue as his irises that were concealed behind tightly shut lids.

Merlin looked dead.

A pained expression flashed across Arthur's face at the thought, and the prince closed his eyes and shook his head.

He knew it was up to him to keep Merlin alive.

Arthur stripped Merlin down to his bare torso, before hurriedly shrugging off his own thick, fur-lined coat and wrapping his manservant in it. With no time to waste, the prince hoisted the warlock over his shoulder, scrambling unsteadily up the ice hill to the horses.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late.


End file.
